


Trust in My Corruption

by Xeranii



Category: League of Legends, Teemo - Fandom, Veigar - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Possible Character Death, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeranii/pseuds/Xeranii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teemo had always been one of Bandle cities' top assassins. What happens when the target he is charged with taking out turns out to be less menacing then the rest of the world believes? Journey with the swift scout as he battles internal conflict and the advances of two unwanted admirers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

_**The**_ nightmare visions began to bother Teemo, they made very little sense to him. He stood high above his fellow yordles surrounded by red blooms  flittering through the air gazing at them as if from a pedestal. A sense of adversity appeared in the scenery- screams of terror. A rose landed in next to  Teemos hand when he realized he was holding his blow gun and those screams were his doing. 

Tossing his blankets up he sat up in his bed panting heavily, fur damn in a cold sweat . A sudden sting ran through his skull and he reached up to run his digits through his hair, scraping nails gently over his sewn shut abrasion. How he loathed the damnable scar and headaches that came with it. Speaking of which that vision had his head pounding. 

He stood from his cot with a low groan of displeasure. The nightmare s had increased as of the last two years, still he couldn't come to understand what the meaning behind it was. The only hint he had was that his infamous blow gun.  It hadn't been there the last few times had it? Maybe Tristana would know,  after all she was the only person he trusted to tell. 

Teemo was known as the Swift scout of Bandle City. He started off as a recruit for the League and garnered praise for his s ignature  use of a rare ajunta poison he personally gathers from the jungles of K umungo  as well as the glory he brought his people. At present he had since retired the mantle for the games and taken up more serious jobs for the Bandle i ntelligence team. With so much clutter on his desk his recent mission records were impossible to find. Pages squeezed into books, books on top of folders, such disorganization that Colonel Sabracker constantly scolded Teemo . 

Pushing a few books to the side Teemo found the files for his next assignment. Tugging his lips into a frown he went over the information for what seemed like the hundredth times, there was so little information on the Target; Veigar. It was several years ago that he'd stopped the faceless yordle's escape from mothership. Mayhap there would be more information had the officials actually caught the mage after he fell to the forests outside the city. All Teemo had to go on was the clothing choice Veigar wore. He didn't even know if he could track him down, but was the only one to take up the assignment. 

"T eemo", Twisting his head the scout saw the Colonel standing in the doorway,"This isn't like any of your past assignments, He's almost as lethal, if not more than  you. You're sure you want it?" The colonel stroked his long mustache with his index and thumb.

"Of course sir!" Straightening his posture with a charming grin Teemo saluted his commanding officer,"You don't have to worry sir, I've been debriefed and have been going over the files despite how little information we truly have, Sir !" It was daunting for Sabracker when Teemo grinned in that juvenile way,"Right, We're truly fortunate to have a soldier as brave as you." 

Teemo gave a simple nod waiting for the colonel to leave before he let his posture go. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips into the air that felt thick. Having loathed that man since he joined the scouts, it was always hard to keep respectful without the want to wring that fat neck. It also dawned on him that the man was a deviant. Many times, this one included, that ass had walked in on Teemo while the swift scout wore nothing but his skivvies. Every time he had to suppress the urge to ram Sabracker's face with the nearest object, es pecially because the man was his commanding officer.

Yanking open a drawer he pushed that thought aside to focus on getting dressed. He'd packed his haver sack the day before with most of the essentials he would need. Pulling on his overalls and putting on one of his favorite caps he looked himself in the mirror. Thank god for headwear, he didn't have to think about or worry about his 'mark'. Everyone pondered how he could get through any of his missions solo, the lack of companionship of another usually drove a yordle mad, yet Teemo always went in alone to kill. Gathering his  Accoutrements he was out the door in a dash.

As swift as he ran, Teemo was plagued with constant hindrances, One in particular having blue fur and quite the hot head, " Hey Shroom Licker, where you off to so quickly?"

"Tristana give you the boot again, Rumble?" Teemo inquired giving a firm glare to his fellow yordle. It was well known that Rumble had at one point had a crush on Tristana, to the point he named his mechanical machine after her, how she ever dealt with him was beyond him. The mechanic seemed a bit like a school bully half the time with how he acted rude to display he liked someone.  Lips curling into a stupid irritating grin Rumble leaned in with a whisper,"Awe come on , you're making me feel like you don't like me~" , Only to receive a scowl from Teemo,"That's exactly what I'm trying to i mply!"

Attempting to shove passed Rumble the scout wanted to hurry and get on with his mission. Shoulders brushed harshly against one another but before Teemo could get a good 10 feet away, he was dragged right back thanks to the blue mechanic's wrench hooking into his backpack straps. Easily pulling teemo right against him Rumble just beamed. Oh how much he enjoyed picking on the shorter yordle with such ease. It was like watching a girl get picked on relent lessly by the boy who secretly liked her ,"What? Not even time to say buy to a best bud?" 

"We're not best Bud! We never were! YOU HATE ME, remember?" Teemo reminded him as he tugged on his haversack trying to escape one last time. A flash of light flew by following a loud clash of metal, Something had hit Rumble's wrench freeing the scout from his grasp. Thanking the gods or whatever Teemo was quickly running off to the outer limits of the city.  Wasting little time he found himself soon deep in the Bandle forests. Pulling free a map from his haversack Teemo wasted no time navigating his way through the heavy wood.  It would be difficult to track down someone with no fixed abode, who also avoided Bandle city like the plague. A loud crack had his ears twitching turning in all directions to look for the cause. It was going to be a long journey.  



	2. Condemned

The forest wasn't the worst place to travel. Tapping a pencil on his sketchbook teemo sat drawing one of the new critters he'd come across. Each entry had information of the animal as well as it's habitat, ready to be marked on his maps. Likewise did he sketch out small maps of pathways uncharted once discovered. If calculations where correct, he deduced that he would be coming upon the Plague Jungles soon. He knew full well that bordering those paths was the greater jungle of Kumungu making it the perfect opportunity to stock up on poisons. Teemo's lips formed a sort of twisted grin full of childish glee when the memories of his first trip entered his mind. He'd been trapped by enemy fire and discovered the rare Ajunta plants. Using them he'd managed to make a set of powders and liquid poisons to coat his darts in, making taking out his attackers child's play. A dark secret awoke in Teemo that night that he contained, A sadistic thirst for killing; the painful howl of those he murdered on the battlefield. With child like veneer of innocence he bathed in blood of criminals or common folk. Suppressed so deeply was his malady to allow him to function with no knowledge of it's existence. 

Another snap of twigs pulled Teemo out of his reverie. The lesser wolf stared up from what it was doing to look at teemo who had his blowgun at the ready. Sighing in relief the yordle watched the beast wonder back into the forests as if he wasn't menacing. Cursed stature of his race, some deep part of him thought, that canine should have been cowering at the scout's ability to kill it! No that wasn't right he wasn't a cold killer he reasoned with himself. He needed to distract these damnable thoughts with the obligation of his mission- which was to take someone out; kill them... 

Packing his sketchbook into his haversack Teemo stood tall (for a yordle at least) to take steadfast to the bubbling bog in which rumor stated Veigar was hiding in. Why hadn't he just taken a damnable airship to his destination? Because he had reasoned the journey would be better on foot even with the challenge of scaling the Great Barrier. Ventures like this would kill him someday he was sure, yet he lept for the challenge. He sliced through thatches of shrubbery with a small dagger squinting more to determine how far he'd traveled. He'd made it through the Sablestone Mountains, Plague Jungle, and was finally in the Jungles of Kumungu, in just under two days. 

"Impressive" Came a gravely voice from the shadows causing Teemo to lunge behind a rock prepping his dartts and blow gun. Before him was someone he never expected to see out this far, Kennen a.k.a. the Heart of The Tempest. He was about the same height as teemo with pale white peach fur he hid beneath a deep purple shinobi shōzoku with golden accents. Lowering his weapon Teemo smiled wide to his friend,"have you been tracking me?" 

"I simply learned of your mission and decided to observe from the shadows," Kennen stated lowering his purple mask slowly closing his eyes with knit brows,"You're usually quicker to your target, but your time is still impressive.." 

"they don't call me the swift scout for nothing Kenny."  
"Do not call me that." 

"sorry" Teemo knew it was a trigger for the other but it was a special nickname he'd given. Kennen opened his ocean blue eyes to meet sky blue with a frown,"No, I realize it is just your way, Pray forgive me." The smile on Teemo's face spread wider crossing his arms over his thick chest fluff with a slight flare up, an attempt to be cute in some way,"Well I'm certainly honored to have one of Ionia's best Shinobi shadowing my movement~" 

The two shared in a light laugh and Teemo adjusted his haversack trying to think of something further to add. It wasn't hard to tell that he looked up to Kennen somewhat and saw the male as one of his best friends. Teemo was about to ask the shinobi to join him but when he turned to where Kennen stood moment's ago, he was nowhere in sight," that figures." 

Pushing through the thick jungle, Teemo pulled out one of his maps. On the scribbles was a path that he had charted long ago during one of his earlier journeys that would follow the border between Fyrone Flats and the Shurima Desert. Following this would lead him through the mountains he needed to bypass just to reach the Bog. Agitation boiled up as even through his helmet something struck at the mark on his head. Birds fluttered out the canopy of the Jungle as his painful howl tore through the sky and he dropped to his knees. Fading vision allowed him a blurred glimpse of bright violet glow before he finally passed out. 

Smirking down, watching the events unfold through an orb made of pure crystal, sat a figure cloaked in pure shadow save for the glow of his eyes. Metal tapping echoed from one of it's digits tapping against the armrest. Small hooded figures flocked about doing menial tasks for their master without question, organizing books, sweeping the floor, tending to discarded saucers, and other odd jobs. As one hand hovered over the crystal ever so longingly, the shadow let his sneer grow wider revealing fangs. 

"One of you go out and fetch my 'guest' " The shadow spoke to one of the many of his minions. The disheveled robed creature bowed attentively with a simple nod to confirm the tasks undertaking. Glowing bright the hooded being was warped to an area not far from Teemo's current location. In the crystal ball the figure viewed Teemo's nightmares,"So you do take joy in it after all, if they only knew my LITTLE friend, Bandle city would exile you so quickly. Condemned, just like me you are Condemned.. I reject that proclamation. You are all hypocrites, Even you my LITTLE scout, hiding your shame deep and shifting the blame to nightmares." 

 

"I will bring all of Bandle into hell with me," Glee echoed in that voice," I'll plant the seed of fear of the void into their hearts and you will be my catalyst. I will destroy everything... I will create a monument to the void! Hee-hee-hee! Imagine the look on your face when you realize that you are just as damned as Veigar the Vile."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to writing so everyone knows, this is intended to be longer and I will work on it whenever I get the chance to. This is something that popped into my mind and I decided I needed to write, I'm usually a visual artist rather then a Literary, critiques are welcome and please excuse my poor grammar, it's an Achilles's heel of mine.


End file.
